


The adventures of Joseph Nicholas Minyard

by KweenKevin



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: A lot of oc's!, Don't worry tho, Joseph Nicholas Minyard, OC, Squint and you'll miss it, The girls are mentioned, aaron gets a child, allison and Renee are gonna adopt a kid named Brian as a reminder, amalia is mentioned, as in kevin thea and amalia day, damn those foxes get a lot of kids, matt and dan will get one more I think, minor background andreil I think?, okay I love every day ever existed, so is thea also minor thea and kevin, the foxes are a good family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KweenKevin/pseuds/KweenKevin
Summary: Aaron only had one thought. He would do anything for his family.





	1. Another little Minyard

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I woke up with this idea and couldn't get it out of my head so here! Also I didn't think of the name, it came from an amazing fic I think is called 'Joseph Nicholas Minyard'  
> (The life of Joseph Minyard may be continued?)

Nicky slowly walked into the room, closely followed by Neil, Kevin, Matt and Andrew. "The girls are getting some coffee for you two and us." He whispered. Aaron nodded gratefully and looked at the girl lying in the bed next to him. His girl, his wife and from now on the mother of his child. He loved her. Nicky and Matt hugged Katelyn, but the others were more comfortable with just a nod. "So, can I see him?", Nicky asked. Katelyn opened her arms and revealed a little boy, a few blond hairs, almost golden hazel eyes, only a few days old. A few 'ahw's went around the room. (Mostly Nicky and Matt, but surprisingly Kevin said one too) "You wanna hold him?", Katelyn asked Nicky. Nicky his eyes almost exploded. "Yes! I would love to!", he managed to whisper. Katelyn passed him the baby, and Nicky looked at him with so much love, it almost wasn't possible. "Hey little guy, technically you are my grandchild, you know?" The little newborn looked at him eyes as big as possible, and had his hand lightly groped around Nicky's shirt. 

"What's his name?", Andrew asked all of sudden. Aaron was a bit shocked by his brother but recovered quickly:" His name is... Joseph. Joseph Nicholas Minyard... " Andrew, for the first time since his brother had met him, looked shocked. As shocked as Andrew Minyard could be. Nicky just looked up at Aaron and whispered:" Aaron... you named him after... us?" "Well, it was better than that weird ass name Harry Potter named his kid, right?" Nicky nodded very seriously, but with him looking so happy, it looked like a toddler who was confirmed that bananas are important people. 

He looked back at the kid and said:" Joseph Nicholas Minyard, you are a very lucky child, because you couldn't have had a better dad. I mean, I think Neil is afraid of little kids-" "Hey! In my defense, they look so breakable!" "- Andrew... it won't surprise me if he is amazing with kids but never told us. Matt would kill you by squishing you to much, I would probably too. And Kevin... well... something in me tells me he isn't amazing with kids-" "Hey! I'm a father and Amalia loves me!" "-but Aaron, Aaron is helpful, loving, nice, funny, cool..." while Nicky completed the never ending list, the others thought.

Andrew thought of his brother taking Neil's racket and killing Drake. He thought of Aaron doing everything he could to protect him, even though it was Andrew who was supposed to protect Aaron.

Neil thought about how Aaron never backed out of a fight, and fought till his hands bled. How Aaron his courage had inspired Neil. 

Matt thought about every time Aaron walked him very patiently through the endless videogames he didn't know, not being angry when Matt died for the who-knows-how-much time, and instead laughing when Matt won. 

Kevin thought of every time Aaron dragged him off the dancefloor in Eden's when Kevin his feet didn't want to. He thought of every time Aaron gave him advice about Thea, as he seemingly was one of the only ones on the team being in a straight relationship. 

Nicky thought of how Aaron had helped him with the house in Columbia, how Aaron had helped Nicky get through to Andrew. How Aaron had never complained or yelled at Nicky because he knew that Nicky did whatever he could. How it was in the little things. The things no one tried to notice, those were the things in which he showed how much he cared. 

Aaron had only one thought. He would do anything for his family. It was not fair that Andrew should walk around having the title of 'all time protector', but Aaron found he didn't care because he didn't mind anyone noticing it. He preferred it that way. Staying in the background, being able to witness the little things he did. The twins were very alike, but there where Andrew was big and famous, Aaron stayed small and still. He couldn't care less.


	2. Parenting done right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little peek into the life of Joseph Minyard. 
> 
> (Or Joseph is a bit anxious and Amalia saves the day (actually she saves the minyard))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk honestly. Also Amalia and Joseph are besties, fight me.

Joseph grew up around the foxes, and their kids. He, unlike his dad, adored Neil. Amalia was basically his big sister. He looked up to her, and fought with her like siblings do. Andrew was known under the name of 'Uncle Andy'. Amalia also called him that. Kevin and thea were his other uncle and aunt, while Nicky was 'his best friend that lives in that other country, Gemrany'. And than you had Matt, Dan, Renee and Allison who were something between 'my parents their friends' and 'uncle and auntie'. Point is, he grew up with them.

A year after Joseph was born, Matt and Dan got a kid named Jesper. Less than 3 months after, Renee and Allison adopted Angel, a baby of barely 4 weeks. And then Matt and Dan got another kid, Annabeth (Anna). Once Joseph was 2 and a half, Aaron and Katelyn got twins. Two identical girls. Abigail and Alicia. Andrew scoffed when he heard two names that started with an A. 

At family reunions, Amalia usually towered over the kids. She was two years older than Joseph, and acted as if all the seven little kids were her responsibility. She helped them sit on the toilet, she fed them when allowed, and because she was a Day, she tried to get them to play 'edsy'. 

One morning, when Aaron and Katelyn were babysitting Amalia, Joseph retreated to his room. He was 4 and didn't like the fact that his little sisters got all the attention. Amalia noticed when he wasn't there and came into his room. When she entered, he was sitting on his bed crying. "What's wrong Jojo?", she asked, lowering herself down next to him. Joseph just looked up to her:" Mommy and daddy don't love me anymowe. They always pay attentention to Abby and Alice, and they get mad when I do somewing wong." 

Amalia looked as strong willed as ever and gave him a hug. She looked him right in the eye and said very seriously:"That's not true! My daddy once told me that babies are really difficult to take care of. I know because I took care of seven babies. He also told me that being a daddy or a mommy means that you will always love and protect your child. Your daddy and mommy are great! I always get chocolate milk! He also told me that your daddy had a really hard time as a kid, and that he will never reflect that to you or any of our cousins. And your mommy is always so sweet and happy, she is almost like Nicky and Erik! So don't worry, your mommy AND daddy love you very much and will never love Abby or Alice more! You wanna go play now?" He wiped his tears and nodded. 

When they looked up, Aaron was standing in the doorframe. He sat down in front of Joseph and said:" Amalia is right, you know? I will never love you any less! Now, who wants some hot chocolate?" Both kids lit up like a Christmas tree and ran to the kitchen. Before Aaron followed them, he send the video he made of them to the foxes groupchat with the caption:" Parenting done right. Thanks Kev and Thea!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just found out that from all eight fox-kids, 6 names start with an A and two with an J. Lol.


End file.
